bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nemu Kurotsuchi
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Sztuczna dusza | urodziny = 30 marca''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, strona 158 | płeć = Kobieta | wzrost = 167 cm''Bleach'': Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ | waga = 52 kg | poprzednia przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society | poprzedni zawód = Wicekapitan 12. Oddziału | poprzedni zespół = Plik:12.png 12. Oddział, Plik:SRT.png Sekcja Rozwoju Technologii | poprzedni partner = Mayuri Kurotsuchi | bazy operacyjne = 12. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society | krewni = Mayuri Kurotsuchi (przybrany ojciec) | shikai = ? | bankai = Brak | debiut w mandze = Tom 11, Rozdział 93 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 28 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: The Blade of Fate | japoński głos = Rie Kugimiya | angielski głos = Megan Hollingshead | hiszpański głos = Adriana Nuñez (Ameryka Łacińska) }} , przedtem nazywana , była wicekapitanem 12. Oddziału. Jej kapitanem był Mayuri Kurotsuchi, który jest równocześnie jej stworzycielem. Wygląd Nemu ma zielone oczy i czarne włosy związane w długi warkocz. Jej wyraz twarzy jest zazwyczaj melancholijny, rzadko można zobaczyć u niej uśmiech czy radość. Strój składa się z krótkiego czarnego kimono i białego nagajuban. Rękawy w kimonie nie są tak szerokie jak u większości Shinigami, a w górnej części nadmuchane. Nosi tradycyjnej szerokości obi z czerwonym pasem do przymocowania go. Na lewym rękawie nosi opaskę wicekapitana. Posiada ciemnoczerwony naszyjnik i białe rękawiczki pokrywające jedynie tył dłoni i nadgarstki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 93Anime Bleach; Odcinek 28 Gdy była dzieckiem, miała rozczochrane włosy i nosiła biały fartuch.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 642, strona 1 Osobowość Ze względu na fakt, że była maltretowana i krzywdzona w każdy możliwy sposób przez "ojca/twórcę", Nemu jest nieśmiała, płochliwa, zamknięta w sobie i woli milczeć w obecności kapitana. Zawsze melancholijna i bardzo rzadko uśmiechnięta, niemal nigdy nie można było ujrzeć radości w jej zielonych oczach. Pomimo braku opieki ze strony Mayuriego, jest do niego bardzo przywiązana i lojalna, a podczas walki jest gotów się poważnie zranić dla zyskania przewagi w walce swojego kapitana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 122 W odróżnieniu od jej "ojca" współczuje innym i ratuje życie Uryū Ishidzie w podziękowaniu za nie zabicie Mayuriego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 126, strona 10 Będąc córką Mayuriego, ma kilka podobnych cech. Jedną z nich jest preferencja żywności. Nemu, podobnie jak jej ojciec, lubi szczupaki i nie przepada za cebulą. Innym podobieństwem jest ich zainteresowanie doświadczeniami. Oboje w wolnym czasie lubią czytać Komunikat Seireitei. Wiadomo również, że Nemu jest kandydatką na wiceprezydenta Stowarzyszenia Kobiet Shinigami, ponieważ zlecenia przewodniczącej Yachiru Kusajishi wykonuje tak wiernie, jak jej ojca. Historia thumb|right|190px|Nemu i [[Akon rozmawiają o Projekcie Nemuri]] Nemu została stworzona przez Mayuriego Kurotsuchi. Wydaje się, że istnieje dzięki połączeniu Gigai i Sztucznej duszy. Została stworzona jako siódma wersja Projektu Nemuri,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 642, strona 4 który zakładał stworzenie nowych dusz z "komórek Konpaku".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 642, strona 6 Będąc dzieckiem, zwierzyła się Akonowi, że Mayuri nie zwraca się do niej imieniem, które sam jej nadał. Zaskoczony Akon zasugerował jej, by dziewczyna sama zapytała swojego "ojca", lecz ta była przekonana, że nie dostanie żadnej odpowiedzi. Akon orzekł, iż według niego kapitan czuje się zakłopotany. Zdradził jej wypowiedziane kiedyś przez Mayuriego słowa. Kapitan 12. Oddziału powiedział, że stworzenie duszy z nicości, stworzenie sztucznego Shinigamiego, to sen każdego Shinigamiego, dlatego ironicznie nazwał swój projekt projektem Nemuri. Akon wytłumaczył córce naukowca, że przez cały czas gdy dziewczynka je, śpi, oddycha, kapitan śni swój sen i czuje zakłopotanie na myśl, że ta kiedyś to odkryje. Obdarzając ją uśmiechem, Akon powiedział, iż jest ona arcydziełem kapitana – najdoskonalszym spośród jego tworów. Nie ma możliwości, by przestała ewoluować.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 642, strony 1-2 i 5-10 Fabuła Soul Society Nemu widzimy po raz pierwszy, kiedy u boku Mayuriego uczestniczy w przesłuchaniu Ikkaku po jego przegranej z Ichigo. Mimo, że wicekapitan nic nie mówi, jej ojciec każe jej milczeć. Następnie przerywa im Zaraki wraz z Yachiru, którzy przychodzą w poszukiwaniu Kurosakiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 93, strony 8-12 thumb|right|190px|Nemu patrzy, jak Mayuri poświęca podwładnych Później, gdy Mayuri śledzi Uryū i Orihime, wysyła kilku swoich podwładnych, każąc im ich eskortować. Kapitan wykorzystuje sojuszników, detonując umieszczone w nich wcześniej przez siebie bomby. W wyniku eksplozji, ranni zostają wszyscy oprócz Ishidy, Inoue i Makizō z 11. Oddziału, którego Uryū prosi, aby zabrał stąd Orihime. Mimo, iż Inoue nie zgadza się na to, Aramaki ogłusza dziewczynę i ucieka z nią z pola walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 120, strona 21 Po ich oddaleniu się, Ishida staje z ojcem Nemu do pojedynku. W początkowej fazie starcia, Nemu, która chwyta duchową strzałę wystrzeloną przez Quincy, rozprasza chłopaka, podczas gdy jej ojciec stara się go uderzyć. Staje się przynętą, w której łapie przeciwnika i zostaje z nim zraniona przez Mayuriego. Z powodu rozległej rany, kobieta puszcza Ishidę, co skłania jej ojca do skarcenia i bicia jej. Nemu przeprasza go, jednak kapitan odrzuca ją od siebie, twierdząc, że i tak nie oczekiwał nic więcej.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 122, strony 14-19 Chwilę później kaszląca Nemu przerywa rozmowę swojego ojca z Uryū i mówi kapitanowi, że z trudnością może złapać oddech i prosi, by podał jej Hojiku-Zai, ponieważ twierdzi, że jej płuca zostały uszkodzone, a jeśli pozostanie w takim stanie, jej systemy życiowe przestaną działać. Mayuri podchodzi do niej i depcze jej po brzuchu, powodując krzyk cierpienia u kobiety. Shinigami krzyczy na nią, by nie pogrywała z nim w gierki, gdyż on wie, że jej ciało nie zostanie uszkodzone przez atak na takim poziomie. Kiedy Ishida błaga kapitana, by przestał, Kurotsuchi tłumaczy przeciwnikowi, że zna ograniczenia swojej córki, ponieważ sam ją stworzył dzięki Gigai i technologii Zmodyfikowanej duszy. Następnie dodaje, że to jego dzieło i nikt nie ma prawa mówić mu, co powinien z nim robić. Mayuri odrzuca kobietę, która uderza głową o ścianę, co ponownie sprawia, że Uryū prosi go, aby przestał. Ojciec zostawia nieruchomą Nemu (nie może się ruszać przez paraliżujące właściwości Zanpakutō Kurotsuchiego), która ogląda dalszy ciąg bitwy pomiędzy kapitanem a Quincy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 123, strony 5-11 thumb|left|190px|Nemu dziękuje Ishidzie za darowanie życia jej ojcu W punkcie kulminacyjnym walki, Nemu jest świadkiem uwolnienia przez Ishidę Quincy: Letzt Stil, które prawie zabija Mayuriego, lecz ten zamienia się jednak w ciecz i ucieka kanałem. Gdy Uryū ponownie odczuwa skutki trucizny Bankai swojego przeciwnika, ranna kobieta woła do siebie Quincy i oznajmia, że pod jej odznaką wicekapitana na lewym ramieniu znajduje się antidotum. Ishida ustawia ją w wygodniejszej pozycji i pyta, czy czuje się lepiej, na co ta odpowiada, że jest w porządku. Kiedy chłopak sugeruje, by zażyła lek jako pierwsza, Nemu mówi mu, że jako osoba, w której żyłach płynie krew jej ojca, jest odporna na truciznę. Następnie Uryū waha się przed wypiciem antidotum, co skłania Kurotsuchi do zapytania, czy myśli, że to pułapka, a jeśli tak, to niech da jej wypić pierwszej, aby udowodnić, że to nie podstęp. Ishida odmawia, oznajmiając, że zabijanie śmiertelnie zatrutego wroga byłoby bez sensu. Po wypiciu płynu, Nemu dziękuje Quincy za darowanie życia jej ojcu, komentując, że gdyby strzała była skierowana w głowę, jej ojciec na pewno by umarł. Uryū stwierdza, że był to jedynie wypadek, a on na prawdę chciał pozbawić go życia. Niemniej jednak Kurotsuchi ponownie mu dziękuje, dodając, że antidotum jest drobnym upominkiem w ramach wdzięczności. Ishida ukazuje następnie swoją niepewność i pyta ją, czy nie byłoby lepiej, gdyby ktoś taki jak on przestał istnieć. Dziewczyna odpowiada, że nie wie, ale gdy zobaczyła kapitana przy życiu, była szczęśliwa. Po chwili rozmowy Nemu ostrzega Quincy, mówiąc, że po wykryciu Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō, członkowie jej oddziału staną mu na drodze. Uryū dziękuje jej za antidotum i oddala się od miejsca walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 126, strony 1-11 Kiedy Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru i Kaname Tōsen zostają odkryci jako zdrajcy, Nemu pyta się Mayuriego, który odzyskał swoją formę po walce z Ishidą, czy pomoże innym kapitanom w schwytaniu Aizena. Ojciec odpowiada jej, że nie ma w tym żadnego interesu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 172, strony 16-19 Bount (tylko anime) Mayuri zastanawia się, dlaczego wszystkie dane dotyczące Bount zostały usunięte. Stwierdza, że dzięki schwytaniu żywego przedstawiciela tej rasy mógłby je odzyskać. Odkrył, dlaczego wrogowie potrzebują Quincy i twierdzi, że odpowiedź znajduje się w umiejętnościa Uryū Ishidy. Zdając sobie sprawę, że jest on konkretnym celem Bount, kapitan każe Nemu uzyskać materiał badawczy 9-141 z przechowania, dostarczyć go do realnego świata i przekazać Quincy.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 87 thumb|right|190px|Nemu wręcza Bransoletkę Quincy Ishidzie Nemu spotyka się z Ishidą w Świecie Ludzi przy wodospadzie, gdzie bezskutecznie stara się odzyskać utracone moce Quincy. Kobieta zauważa, że minęło sporo czasu od ich ostatniego spotkania. Uryū pyta ją, dlaczego tu jest, jednak ta nie zważa na jego słowa i atakuje go. Przy obecnym stanie chłopaka, Kurotsuchi z łatwością wygrywa pojedynek. Następnie wyjaśnia, że jej zadaniem było ustalenie, czy faktycznie utracił swoje moce Quincy. Pyta go, czy chce swoje zdolności z powrotem, na co ten odpowiada, że nie chce rzeczy, które nie zmienią jego umiejętności. Kobieta oznajmia, że go rozumie i będzie w stanie pożyczyć mu trochę energii. Prezentuje mu materiał badawczy 9-141, który Ishida natychmiast rozpoznaje. Uryū tłumaczy, że jest to przedmiot bitewny wykorzystywany wiele setek lat temu przez Quincy. Nemu wyjaśnia, że SRT był w jego posiadaniu do celów badawczych. Dodaje, że artefakt ma zdolność kontrolowania sił duchowej i jeśli to prawda, to będzie bardzo pomocny Ishidzie.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 88 Po inwazji Bount na Soul Society, Nemu powraca do badań w Sekcji Rozwoju Technologii. Jakiś czas po najeździe, Jin Kariya powraca i atakuje każdego znajdującego się wewnątrz. Kobieta przeżywa to spotkanie, ponieważ celem Jina był Jōkaishō. Przybyli Ichigo Kurosaki i Yasutora Sado pomagają pozbyć się gruzu po najeździe, by pomóc Nemu. Mocno ranna po ataku Kariyi zostaje zabrana do wyleczenia.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 102 Hueco Mundo thumb|left|190px|Nemu złapana przez Szayelaporra Nemu przybywa do Hueco Mundo jako pomoc innym Shinigami wraz ze swoim ojcem, Kenpachim Zarakim, Yachiru Kusajishi, Hanatarō Yamadą, Byakuyą Kuchiki, Retsu Unohaną i Isane Kotetsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 298, strona 16 Jest jedną z osób stających do walki z Szayelaporro Granzem, podczas której Mayuri zostaje pozornie zraniony przez Espadę. Kiedy ujawnia, że tylko udawał, Szayelaporro staje się rozgniewany, ponieważ nie może zrozumieć, dlaczego jego przeciwnik wciąż żyje. Kapitan wyjaśnia mu, że jest w stanie zapobiec jego zdolnościom. Kiedy Granz zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nie może pokonać przeciwnika swoją metodą, łapie Nemu jedną ze swoich macek i trzyma jako zakładniczkę. Kobieta oznajmia Arrancarowi, że popełnił błąd, a ona nie będzie zakładniczką, jak to mu się wydaje. Następnie kapitan Kurotsuchi uwalnia swój Bankai, Konijiki Ashisogi Jizō, który zjada Espadę.Bleach manga; Chapter 303, pages 8-19 thumb|right|190px|Wpływ techniki Gabriel Szayelaporra na Nemu Po tym jak Bankai połyka Granza, Mayuri zaczyna kłócić się z Uryū, a Nemu przeszkadza im, przeprasza i prosi o uwolnienie jej z macki oplatającej ciało. Kapitan ignoruje błagania córki, dopóki kobieta nie zaczyna krzyczeć z bólu, zwracając na siebie całą uwagę. Gdy żołądek wicekapitan zaczyna rosnąć, jej ojciec słyszy głos pytający go o to, czy naprawdę sądził, że zdołał go zabić. Po chwili zdaje sobie sprawę, że to Szayelaporro, który wyjaśnia swoją najważniejszą technikę, Gabriel, pozwalającą na odrodzenie się ciała użytkownika poprzez dotknięcie ofiary. Wysysa z Nemu siły życiowe, sprawiając, że jej skóra wysusza się z braku płynów ustrojowych, a on odnawia się w jej ustach.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 304, strony 13-18 Kiedy zwiędłe ciało kobiety opada na ziemię, Mayuri podchodzi do niej i bada jej aktualny stan.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 305, strona 8 Później okazuje się jednak, że jedna z trucizn zawartych w organizmie wicekapitan sprawia, że Szayelaporro wchodzi w stan mentalnej percepcji, która polega na tym, że jedna sekunda staje się dla niego wiecznością, co prowadzi do sromotnej klęski Espady.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 306, strony 1-10 Chwilę później Mayuri woła swoją córkę, jednak przypomina sobie, że nie jest zdolna do poruszania się. Kapitan przywraca ją do normalnego stanu dzięki wątpliwej i prawdopodobnie bardzo wyraźnej erotycznie metodzie. Sprawia to, że Ishida i Renji zamykają oczy, co skłania ojca kobiety do komentarza, że ich myśli muszą być bardzo wypaczone, skoro wyobrażają sobie takie rzeczy. Kiedy Nemu dochodzi do siebie, Mayuri rozkazuje jej otworzyć laboratorium Szayelaporra, w którym Shinigami znajdują dwa zwisające z sufitu ciała.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 306, strony 11-18Anime Bleach; Odcinek 200 Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|190px|Nemu popycha łup ojca Nemu jest widziana z Mayurim, gdy w Hueco Mundo popycha załadowany wagon po walce z Yammym Llargo. Po krótkiej rozmowie, w której kapitan tłumaczy, że odkrył technologię potrzebną do otwarcia Garganty, Kurotsuchi każe swojej córce być w gotowości do otworzenia bramy, która przeniesie Ichigo z powrotem do Świata Ludzi. Kobieta natychmiast zabiera się za ustawianie pojedynczych filarów urządzenia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 380, strony 15-16 Po pewnym czasie widzimy ją stojącą na jednej z kolumn urządzenia, gdzie następnie razem z Mayurim otwiera Gargantę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 381, strona 3 Bestialskie Miecze (tylko anime) Nemu towarzyszy Mayuriemu oraz pracownikom w Sekcji Rozwoju Technologii na badaniach w terenie. Po powrocie odkrywają, że budynki Instytutu zostały zniszczone przez Senbonzakurę i Zabimaru.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 263 Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Nemu ze swoim sprzętem badawczym Gdy dziura czasowa w Dangai zostaje odkryta, Nemu wyrusza do niej wraz z Mayurim, by przeprowadzić badania w celu znalezienia przyczyny powstawania luk. Kobieta wykorzystuje urządzenie z trzema gałkami ocznymi do zbadania ścian w odizolowanej przestrzeni. Kiedy jej ojciec kłóci się z Zarakim, Nemu informuje ich, że nadchodzi coś z daleka, a po chwili zbliża się do Shinigami w postaci jasnego światła i wybucha o krawędzie.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 317 Później towarzyszy członkom Gotei 13 w Świecie Ludzi, gdy Reigai przejmują Seireitei i konfrontują się z Kagerōzą Inabą, podczas gdy on walczy z Ichigo.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 319 Następnie siedzi w ciszy obok swojego ojca opowiadającemu innym w pokoju Kurosakiego o Reigai.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 320 Jakiś czas później Nemu pojawia się, gdy Reigai atakują Rukię Kuchiki i szybko pokonuje przeciwników, zadając im cios ręką w serce. Następnie pojawia się Rangiku Matsumoto i razem z Rukią i Kurotsuchi idą szukać Nozomi, jednak Kuchiki okazuje się być kopią oryginału, która pokonała swojego odpowiednika. Wraz z nią pojawia się jeszcze kilka kopii, które szybko pozbywają się Nemu i Rangiku, zrzucając je z krawędzi mostu do rzeki.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 322 Udaje im się wydostać z wody, jednak ich stan wydaje się ciężki. Na szczęście ratuje je Orihime, która leczy ich rany.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 323 Później jest obserwowana przez Ichigo podczas swojego procesu leczenia.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 325 Po odzyskaniu sił, ona i reszta wyleczonych Shinigami wracają do Soul Society, by pomóc innym kapitanom w walce z Reigai.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 339 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Nemu wraz z pozostałymi wicekapitanami czeka na zakończenie zebrania kapitanów. Kira wygłasza swoją teorię na temat zniknięć w Rukongai oraz zarzuca wicekapitan Kurotsuchi, że Mayuri coś ukrywa. Ta jednak odpowiada, że ojciec nie dał jej żadnych informacji na ten temat.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 489, strony 1-5 Izuru oznajmia, że będzie zgłaszać swoje wnioski do wszechkapitana Yamamoto, co skłania ją do odpowiedzi, że jest pewna, iż Mayuri nie zrobił nic złego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 489, strona 5 thumb|left|190px|Nemu i Mayuri pracujący nad czymś Później, podczas ataku Wandenreich, wyrusza razem z Mayurim do walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 497, strona 8 Po najeździe Quincy, Nemu zamyka się wraz z ojcem w jego gabinecie, gdzie przeprowadzają badania, które szokują podglądających przez ukrytą kamerę członków oddziału.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 539, strony 2-4 Podczas drugiego ataku Wandenreich na Soul Society, dziewczyna pojawia się wraz ze swoim ojcem przed Askinem Nakk Le Vaarem rozmawiającym z członkami SRT.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 547, strona 16 Nemu pojawia się wraz z Mayurim, aby stoczyć walkę z Giselle Gewelle i Zombie-Bambiettą. Gdy dach eksploduje na skutek gradu pocisków Basterbine, Nemu zabiera Mayuriego. Ten stwierdza, iż prędkość pocisków jest stała, a gdy mówi, iż Nemu wie co ma robić, córka otwiera walizkę. Bambietta i Giselle wzlatują za nimi; Nemu pyta o parametry, a Mayuri odpowiada, iż trzy sekundy powinny wystarczyć. Kiedy Basterbine wypuszcza pociski, niewielkie kule wypuszczone przez Kurotsuchiego absorbują atak. Po chwili mechanizmy eksplodują wokół Quincy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 590, strony 1 i 9-11 Nemu udaje się razem z kapitanem 12. Oddziału do Pałacu Króla Dusz. Niespodziewanie dołączają do nich Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika i Hanatarō. Gdy Madarame mówi, by zostawić sprzeczających się kapitanów, Yamada pyta Nemu co o tym myśli. Ta odpowiada, że nie ma zdania.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 629, strony 7-10 Nemu podąża za swoim kapitanem, który razem z Zarakim przemierza ulice Wahrwelt i natykają się na Pernidę Parnkgjasa. Kenpachi bez namysłu atakuje Quincy, przerywając wyjaśnienia Mayuriego. Kierownik SRT pyta podwładną czy ma coś do powiedzenia, ta z kolei zaprzecza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 635, strony 13-14 Nemu podziela zdanie Yumichiki by nie dołączać do walki między kapitanami a Sternritterem. Ikkaku dziwi się, że wicekapitan 12. Oddziału wyraża głośno swoją opinię. Nemu oświadcza, że jak zwykle nie podejmie działania, chyba, że Mayuri wyda takie polecenie. Dodaje, że według niej podczas toczącego się starcia nie będzie to konieczne. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 636, strony 1-2 Gdy Kenpachi pozbawia się złamanej ręki, by uniknąć śmierci, Mayuri rozkazuje Nemu powstrzymać dalsze krwawienie. Ta natychmiastowo przystępuje do działania.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 636, strona 8 Kiedy Kurotsuchi ma zamiar użyć Ashisogi Jizō, Kyōdo Yon, Nemu ostrzega pozostałych by zatkali uszy, inaczej zostaną sparaliżowani. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 636, strony 13-14 Po chwili Nemu ratuje Mayuriego. Kurotsuchi łapie podwładną i przenosi ją w bezpieczne miejsce. Mayuri upomina Nemu, żeby nie podejmowała pochopnych działań według swojego uznania, ponieważ niezwykle trudno będzie stworzyć i wyszkolić jej następczynie. Mayuri otrzymuje od Nemu Hojiku-Zai, dzięki, któremu regeneruje lewą rękę. Podwładna informuje go, że wręczenie leku było powodem jej interwencji. Nemu dodaje, że kapitan nie wyposażył się w żaden z leków i narkotyków przed rozpoczęciem walki. Mayuri stwierdza, że Nemu cały czas go obserwuje. Kapitan 12. Oddziału kontaktuje się z Nemu i informuje ją o planie powstrzymania oponenta. Wyjaśnia, że rozpyla wysoko skoncentrowany narkotyk na dużym obszarze, dzięki któremu unieszkodliwi strzały przeciwnika i nerwy, które przeszyły podłoże. Nemu wstrzykuje w unerwioną strzałę substancję, która rozpoczyna proces koagulacji krwi. Mayuri krzyczy do Nemu, by uciekała. W tej samej chwili Pernida zrzuca zainfekowaną skórę. Shinigami rozpoznaje w tym umiejętność zmodyfikowanego Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō. Szykujący się do ataku Pernida zostaje zniszczony przez Nemu. Kiedy zszokowany Mayuri domaga się wyjaśnień dlaczego wicekapitan dysponuje taką mocą. Ta odpiera, że zwiększyła swoją moc kosztem obciążenia swojego ciała. Gdy Nemu stwierdza, że jej zadaniem jest ochrona kapitana, wściekły Mayuri oświadcza, że jej misją jest rozwój i ewolucja. Wicekapitan 12. Oddziału mówi, że najlepszym sposobem udowodnienia swojego rozwoju będzie ochranianie go. Mayuri zostaje rzucony na pobliski budynek a Nemu atakuje kolejną rękę. Kurotsuchi przyznaje, że nigdy nie myślał, że Nemu będzie walczyć zamiast niego. Dodaje, że jest to bardzo upokarzające. Kurotsuchi przygląda się jak Nemu atakuje przeciwnika i zostaje przez niego rozerwana na strzępy. Przed jego oczami pojawia się wizja Szayelaporro Granza, który stwierdza, że śmierć sztucznej córki to szansa by stworzyć coś doskonalszego. Espada dochodzi do wniosku, że szef SRT zaczął myśleć o Nemu, jako tworze zbliżonym do perfekcji. Arrancar drwi z niego, mówiąc, że Lewa Ręka oprócz zmiażdżenia największego dzieła, zniszczył również jego arogancką postawę. Mayuri odgania wizję Espady i wyraża opinię, że zabawnym jest to, że ze wszystkich ludzi to właśnie Szayelaporro dostrzegł jego błąd. Gdy klony Pernidy rzucają się by pożreć resztki Nemu, Mayuri chwyta mózg wicekapitan. Palce ręki zaczynają powiększać się. Mayuri wyjaśnia, że zastąpił komórki regeneracyjne w ciele Nemu, komórkami, które mnożą się w zastraszającym tempie. Naukowiec wyjawia, że te komórki są kontrolowane przez mózg podwładnej. Gdy ciało Pernidy zaczyna nabrzmiewać, Kurotsuchi oznajmia, że przyczyną jego śmierci będzie nadmierna regeneracja. Szczątki Pernidy opadają na ziemię i wybuchają wokół Mayuriego, który z mózgiem Nemu pod pachą zmierza przed siebie. Przed zaśnięciem kapitan 12. Oddziału stwierdza, że dzięki ewolucji Nemu udało mu się w końcu prześcignąć Uraharę. Moce i umiejętności Zwiększona siła: Nemu posiada bardzo dużą siłę, znacznie większą niż przeciętny Shinigami. Bez wysiłku wykopuje ukryte laboratorium Szayela, używając tylko gołych rąk, czy też z łatwością rzuca wielkimi głazami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 306, strony 13-15 Jest zdolna złapać duchową strzałę Quincy gołymi rękoma.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 122, strona 14Manga Bleach; Rozdział 380, strona 16 Ekspert walki wręcz: W normalnych okolicznościach Nemu nie wykorzystuje swojego Zanpakutō, więc jej styl walki opiera się na walce wręcz. Jest bardzo szybkim napastnikiem i często podczas pojedynku stosuje kopniaki.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 89 Udało jej się także pokonać Reigai jednym uderzeniem, co świadczy o tym, że potrafi znaleźć słaby punkt i szybko pokonać wroga.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 322 Modyfikacja ciała: Podobnie jak z własnym ciałem, Mayuri zastosował na Nemu kilka modyfikacji i umieścił w niej wiele środków chemicznych, które mogą zostać wykorzystane przeciwko wrogom. Jednym ze związków chemicznych znajdujących się w Nemu jest tzw. "nadludzki narkotyk", który został zastosowany na Szayelu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 305, strony 19 Nemu, tak jak Mayuri, jest odporna na większość trucizn, w tym truciznę z Bankai ojca.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 126, strony 2-3 Jest również tak zmodyfikowana, że Mayuri może ją bez problemu ożywić, gdy ta jest bliska śmierci.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 305 * : Nemu potrafi również kręcić ręką i przedramieniem z wielką szybkością. Tą techniką jest w stanie przebić grubą skałę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 306, strony 11-15 * Nadludzka wytrzymałość: Jej ciało zaprojektowane przez Mayuriego jest znacznie wytrzymalsze niż zwykłego człowieka. Odnosi rany, które byłyby śmiertelne dla normalnej osoby, i przeżywa, jak to pokazała, będąc dźgnięta przez Mayuriego podczas jego walki z Uryū. Jej ojciec sam zauważył, że została przystosowana do większej kary, której normalny człowiek czy Shinigami nie byłby w stanie wytrzymać.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 123, strony 5-11Manga Bleach; Rozdział 303, strony 8-13 Chemiczny ekspert: Choć nie jest tak kompetentna jak ojciec, Nemu wie wiele o substancjach chemicznych używanych przez Mayuriego w swojej pracy i jest w stanie stworzyć antidotum na jego trucizny.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 126, strony 1-3 Shunpo: Wydaje się również poruszać z dużą prędkością, co widać, gdy Nemu atakuje Uryū, by sprawdzić, czy ten nadal ma swoje moce Quincy. Wysoka moc duchowa: Jako wicekapitan w Gotei 13, Nemu może pochwalić się wysoką mocą duchową. Zanpakutō thumb|right|190px|Nemu ze swoim Zanpakutō Praktycznie nic nie wiadomo o jej Zanpakutō, ponieważ nie nosi go zwykle ze sobą. W "All Color but the black" pierwszy raz zostaje pokazana ze swoją bronią, która przybiera formę cienkiej katany z zieloną rękojeścią.Bleach artbook; All Color but the Black * Shikai: Nieznane. * Bankai: Brak. Występy w innych mediach Nemu jest grywalną postacią w Bleach: The Blade of Fate i Bleach: Dark Souls. Pojawia się także w Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, gdzie głównie korzysta z Kidō. Występuje też w serii gier Bleach: Heat the Soul w trzeciej części. Ciekawostki * Nemu, gdy robi zdjęcia zamiast "cheese" (ser) mówi "butter" (masło). * Nemu jest jedyną sztuczną istotą (duszą) w Soul Society. Cytaty Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja hu:Kurotsuchi Nemu en:Nemu Kurotsuchi ru:Нему Куротсучи de:Nemu Kurotsuchi fr:Nemu Kurotsuchi es:Nemu Kurotsuchi id:Nemu Kurotsuchi pt-br:Nemu Kurotsuchi Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Wicekapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:12. Oddział Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Eksperci walki wręcz Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Sztuczne dusze